A New Adventure
by Fearlessme
Summary: When the crew goes to the 21st century, they find out Emily has a twin sister. They take her with them. Some CG/Luis.


"Luis! Where are you? We must explore the Sunshine Forest before the sun goes down and we can't see!" CG yelled. "I thought the sun never went down here. Weird." Ethan said. Suddenly… all was dark. "SQUIBBON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled. "Let's go outside." Emily said.

Outside, there was about 1000 trees and a long, beautiful rainbow sweeping over the tops of the trees. There was golden sunlight brightening the forest giving the forest its name. A snake slithered past them. "Why must Squibbon always do this?" CG asked. "H-he d-doesn't a-always d-do that!" Emily replied. "You are correct. Sometimes Ethan does it." She smiled, then her expression went serious again. "N-no I d-don't!" Ethan said. He and Emily were freezing because they forgot their winter gear, but CG and Luis had remembered. "You look cold. We should probably go in…inside! We left Squibby inside!" Luis exclaimed. As he said that everybody sprinted into the Timeflyer, followed by "SQUIBBON!!!!!" from the rest of the crew. "What'd he do this time? Correction: What'd he _break_ this time?" Luis asked into his communicator. "We found him. He…EEEEEK! A SNAKE!" Was the reply. "CG? Can you hear me? I'm coming in. I'll save you! Don't worry!" Luis replied. "Hurry!" CG yelled. Luis ran in, sure enough there was a snake slithering up the bunk that CG was on. She let out a high-pitched scream. Luis grabbed a shovel and banged the snake, saving CG. However, he killed the snake in the process, making Emily mad. "Luis! How DARE you!? That _was_ a living creature and you killed it! And worse, for no good reason!" Emily yelled. "I guess you don't call saving CG a good reason, do you? DO YOU!?" Luis snapped back. Emily's eyes widened. She had just said something that made it seem she would rather CG get hurt or worse over the snake die! "I…I didn't mean it that way. I was just so upset Luis killed an animal, I forgot it was to save CG! I'm so sorry." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Do not cry Emily." "I'm sorry!" Emily smiled. Then she asked "Are you OK?" "Yes, I am fine." CG replied. She was still scared about the snake when the time telacomunnicator went off. "Daughter, I am letting you and your crew spend a week in the 21st century. Understood?" CG's father asked. "Affirmative." CG said. As soon as he left the screen, CG got eccentric. "EEEEEK! WE ARE GOING TO THE 21ST CENTURY FOR A WEEK!" She screamed. Then she lowered her expression. "Where can I stay?" "At my house." Luis said. "Thank you so much!" She said. "Entering vortex."

Soon enough, they were at their houses to go to sleep. CG went with Luis. When morning came Luis' mom made brownies to welcome their 'guest'. CG was reluctant at first but soon tried the brownies. "Mmmmmm. These are good!" She exclaimed. "Let's go to the park!" Luis suggested. "OK" CG answered. Not knowing what a park was, she went along with it. "Emily? Are you awake?" CG asked. "Now. Why?" Emily asked. "We are heading to the park. Meet us there." CG replied.

At Emily's house, Emily sprang upward out of pure excitement, hitting her head on the ceiling. "Ow!" She exclaimed, waking Squibby up. "C'mon! We're going to the park!" She yelled. "EMILY! Why do you always get up so early. It's 8:00 in the morning!" A girl yelled. She looked almost exactly like Emily. Her skin was paler than Emily's, and she had blood red eyes. "You _don't _want to come to the park, Polly?" Emily asked. "Oh. In that case… get on up sleepy head! Park, here we come!" Polly replied.

Once at the park Emily came to a conclusion of why CG and Luis weren't there: they took the Timeflyer and CG had no idea where the park was. "_CG."_ Emily sighed. She looked up, and there was the Timeflyer, about to crash into them! "Incoming! Move out the way!" Emily yelled. They jumped out of the way just as the Timeflyer crashed down. The hatch opened and a dazed CG and Luis walked out. "CG? What happened?" Emily asked. "SQUIBBON!!" Was her only reply. Squibby walked out at her name. "We came to pick you up and couldn't find you. We found Squibby and picked her up instead. We also got Ethan." CG said. Ethan walked out as well. "Hi Em. Hi Polly?!" He said

"Long time, no see." He said. After saying that, he received a slap from the others, excluding Polly. "I saw you yesterday. NOT a long time." Polly said. "Who is this? What is that thing? And what is that animal?" She asked. Emily looked offended. "_That animal's _name is Squibby and I'd like you to call her that!" She said. "Okay." Polly replied. Then she realized something. "What are those things on your arms?!" "Communicators." CG cut in. "And you are?" Polly asked. "Cassiopeia G. Just call me CG!" CG replied. "Ooo-Kay. That is?" She asked, glancing at the Timeflyer. "That is our Timeflyer, a time machine." CG said. "Time machine? OMG! Can I time travel? Please???" Polly asked, smiling an extra wide smile. "Sure!" Luis and CG replied at the exact same time. "That was _NOT_ a good idea!" Emily mumbled. "What was that Emily?" Polly asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Uh…nothing." Emily replied. "That's what I thought." Her sister said.

**A/N: Does it seem too rushed? I dreamt this up, so don't blame me if it sucks! I'm adding in some CG/Luis romance later. I do not own Future is Wild. I only own Polly. Please tell me if anyone is out of character. Oh, and happy holidays!**


End file.
